A Special Day for Donna
by heintz571
Summary: The Doctor is ready to tell Donna how he feels but decides to do it in a creative way so that she still has a choice


**I hope you enjoy this lovely romantic fic as always if you have the time please review With thanks Flydye**

Title: A Special Day for Donna

Author: Flydye8

Pairings: Doctor/Donna

Rating: Pg-13

Disclaimer: I don't own DW no matter how much I would like to, I just play with for a bit

Summary: The Doctor decides to let his feelings known to Donna in a most special way.

Authors Note: The poem within this story is written by Tom Krause and named "Possibilities" thank you mom for sharing this poem with me.

Donna reached over to turn off the insistent buzzing of her alarm clock. As she reached for the other pillow on her bed, a blue envelope caught her eye. Lifting it she read the inscription on the outside _Open when you wake up_ laying her head on her fluffy pillow she fingered the envelope, recognizing the penmanship as the Doctor's, curious she ripped it open to see what was inside.

_When your dreams start to seem so impossible._

_When roadblocks are all you can see._

_Look beyond all the problems that face you._

_And focus on the possibilities. _

_I am so glad you found me again and opened up all the possibilities that I might have missed. Go to the kitchen when you are ready. The Doctor_

Smiling at the envelope Donna got out of bed and headed toward the en suite for a shower. As the water cascaded down her back she thought about the poem that the Doctor had written. Oh how she could relate to the words. After the disastrous trip to Egypt, she searched so hard for the Doctor and every time she thought she was close to finding him, something would get in her way. Many times she thought about giving up, but when she looked at the stars, with her Gramps, she knew that one day she would find him all she had to do was keeping looking.

Getting out of the shower Donna dried off quickly wanting to see what was waiting for her in the kitchen. Going to her wardrobe she opened the doors to find only one outfit hanging in it with a note _Please wear. The Doctor _

She remembered fondly the day she first saw the dress. She and the Doctor were in Cardiff refueling the TARDIS as the Doctor tinkered with his ship she decided to go shopping just to pass the time.

Walking by one of the more upscale shops she saw the dress in the window, looking at it longingly she knew that she would not be able to afford it but went in anyway.

In the dressing room mirror she admired how well the maroon dress fit, it hugged her curves perfectly the length was excellent and it looked divine on her body. Sighing she hung the dress on its hanger a placed it on the return to inventory rack before heading back to the TARDIS. She was right it was too expensive and no matter how beautifully it fit her she could not afford it.

Putting on the dress Donna smiled, how the Doctor found about the dress, she never know, but as she twirled around she was glad that he did. Taking some time to do her hair and put on a little makeup she left her room to head toward the kitchen as the Doctor requested.

Upon entering the kitchen Donna saw a bouquet of purple flowers on the table with a cup of tea still steaming.

Looking around she called out, "Doctor are you hiding nearby?"

Hearing no response she walked to the table and saw another blue envelope, _Open as you are enjoying your tea _taking a tentative sip of the hot liquid, she was delighted to find that the tea was just the way she liked it. Taking another sip she opened the next envelope.

_Don't limit your thoughts to the present_

_Or solutions you have learned from the past_

_Remember to keep looking forward_

_You may find the answer at last._

_You have helped me learn from my past and come to terms with it you are my best friend now. As I look to the future I have found the answer to all my wishes in you. Go to the console room when you are ready. The Doctor_

Contemplating what he wrote she fingered the purple flowers and finished her tea. Her heart skipped a beat as she imagined that maybe the Doctor wanted to be more than friends, she quickly suppressed those forbidden feelings from coming to the surface.

All he wanted was a friend and even if her feelings for him had changed it didn't mean that his feelings for her had changed as well. Rising from the table she grabbed one of the flowers, she might as well head to the console room to find out what was going on.

Walking down the passageway, she sniffed the blossom, touched that the Doctor remembered that purple was her favorite color. Her mind wondered back to the conversation they had soon after Pompeii.

"You know you look lovely in that dress, but I was wondering why you chose that color."

Trying brush off the soot she fingered a rip before replying, "Because it is purple and that is my favorite color, but I think it is ruined."

Smiling he took out his sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the offensive tear mending it for her, "I think that the TARDIS can get out all the soot for you."

"Your ship can do that?"

"Oh Yes, and so much more, the TARDIS is just as magnificent as me."

Arriving in the console room Donna chuckled at the memory, yeah, her Time Lord is magnificent, sexy, kind, brilliant and simply wonderful.

Shaking her head she pushed those feelings away for the second time. Looking around the control room, she wasn't surprised to find the Doctor not there. Scanning the room she looked for another blue envelope and found it attached to the computer screen. Hurrying to it she felt extremely excited as she read the inscription _You may want to sit down_ ignoring the suggestion she tore the envelope open and unfolded the paper within.

_It is you who determines your future_

_How your journey through tomorrow will be_

_To fill all your days with adventure_

_Dare to see what no one else dares to see._

_My beautiful Donna as we have travelled together I have found my hearts longing for you to be by my side for as long as time allows. My feelings for you have changed and I am ready to embrace these wondrous emotions. The next choice is yours, if you will have this old moody Time Lord step out of the TARDIS doors and into my arms; if not just tell the TARDIS and we will forget this day has ever happened. With Love The Doctor._

_PS: I told you that you may want to sit down._

Sitting on the bench seat Donna's eyes clouded with tears; she pinched herself to make sure she was not dreaming. The feelings that she had held back for so long overwhelming her.

In the darkness of night she dreamed of this moment, ever since she kissed him on that fateful day to save his life. Now that her dream was turning into reality, she wasn't sure what to do. Oh how she wanted to take their relationship to the next level but the thought terrified her at the same time. How many times had she fallen in love to have her heart crushed with rejection, was she ready to open her heart completely to another love.

Standing up she was about to head back to her room when she saw another envelope on the doors of TARDIS. Moving to it she noted that the envelope was gold instead of blue and the writing on the outside was different. _Please open my favorite companion _intrigued she opened it and read the writing inside

_So never let obstacles stop you_

_Or keep you from doing your part._

_Have faith the your dreams are all possible_

_If you truly believe in your heart._

_He needs you and so do I, have faith that the love you will share will be eternal, and may time and space be blessed with your union. Sharing in his love for you The TARDIS_

Stroking the wall of the ancient ship tears fell down her cheeks, touched that the TARDIS cared so much for her as well. Taking a deep breath she grabbed the doorknob, yes it was time to open her heart to a new love.

Pacing the garden, the Doctor kept glancing at the TARDIS doors from time to time. He was nervous it had been a long time since he had allowed himself to love someone as deeply as he loved Donna. He tried not to think about what would happened if she rejected his love, could they really go back to just being mates after this day. The creaking of the TARDIS doors attracted his attention, his hearts swelled with joy as he watched Donna emerge from the confines of the ship.

Seeing the Doctor dressed in a tuxedo, his hair in every direction, with a big smile on his beautiful face, Donna knew that she had chosen correctly she loved this crazy spaceman with all her heart.

Moving slowly toward him she wasn't sure what to expect, but as he opened his arms to her she hurried into his loving embrace.

Pulling back the Doctor looked down and her and brushed the tears from her cheeks, "My sweet Donna why are you crying."

Caressing his angled cheeks she smiled, "Because, you silly spaceman, all my dreams are coming true."

Leaning down he kissed her gently, "I will do everything in my power to makes sure I keep turning your dreams into reality."

Tilting her head to the side she smiled, "I will hold you to that my Doctor, I have lots of dreams to bring to life. Are you up for the challenge?"

Bringing her close to his body he whispered in her ear, "I am always up for a challenge my love and the adventure we are about to go one will be the best journey I have ever experienced in my long life."

Kissing him Donna whispered, "Well then, allons-y Doctor, and let the journey begin."


End file.
